Beverages are often stored in containers that have screw caps. When the beverage is consumed thereafter, the cap that is removed from the container is often left in the proximity of an infant. There is of course the risk of an infant ingesting the cap into his/her mouth. This is particularly a concern when the beverage in the container is one that is targeted toward children and infants. Since the dimensions of most conventional closures are only insignificantly larger in diameter when compared to the respective opening in the container, the size of most conventional bottle caps would make them ingestible by an infant. Accordingly, a bottle closure that would avoid the risk of ingestion would be desirable.